micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
New Öresund
The United Socialist Republic of New Öresund (Nya Öresund in Swedish), also known as the USRNO is a one-party revisionist Marxist micronation founded on October 14th, 2018. It is located in Montreal, Canada, and contains 6 states and a military base. It is ruled by Head of State [[Hugo Watt Sjöström|Hugo Watt''' Sjöström]]. ' Government The United Socialist Republic of New Öresund is a one-party Socialist Republic led by '''Head of State 'Hugo Watt Sjöström, leader of the United Socialist Party. (USP) The USP may propose a law, but that law must have the approval of at least two-thirds of the population before it may be passed. Anyone has the right to speak out about a certain law that they are unhappy about, though riots and rebellions will not be tolerated. The leader of the USP will stay in power until he/she is impeached, dies, or resigns. If so, the chancellor will take power. New Öresund is a Revisionist Marxist Republic, though does not follow all of the Marxist ideas. Unlike typical Marxism, buildings are not directly owned by the government, and are instead owned by small communities that may make their own decisions about the buildings, with the approval of the government. Other buildings, like hospitals, big schools, universities, factories, food store, etc, are partially owned by the nearest community, and partially owned by the government to make sure that these important buildings are properly maintained. New Öresund believes in private property to some extent, and believes that some objects, like phone, computer, furniture, basically most things found inside a house, can be owned by a person, and only the building itself is owned by the government. Military New Öresund has a decent military, including an airforce of 2 drones, an army, and a special forces unit. Military training is not yet mandatory, as New Öresund is not at war with any nations currently. If New Öresund were to go to war with any fellow nation it would increase its military spendings by 3% , and would make military training mandatory for all able-bodied people over the age of 18. Military training would take place in a dedicated place in Öreholm, a minor military base in Sjöströmborg, or in New Öresund's dedicated military base; the Sickla Military base. Though if possible, New Öresund normally prefers a more diplomatic and peaceful solution. Alliances New Öresund has many allies in fellow micronations. It has allied itself with the Most Serene Republic of Egan, the Queendom of Neela, and a couple of other nations, in the Earnscliffe Alliance. New Öresund also has some loose alliances with all members of the Royal Western Alliance, all of which it plans to improve its relationship with, and make that status official. History The Socialist Republic of New Öresund was founded in 2018, October 14th at 3:35 P.M. At the time it was called The Commonwealth of New Wexford, but on November 8th of 2018, the populus, which was tired of being ruled over by a monarchy, openly rebelled against the government. At first, the rebels were getting pushed back, but the state of Kerland, a puppet state at the time, started funding the rebels, and towards the end started supporting the rebels with troops too. In the end, the USP took over the capital and forced the viscount to flee the country. New Öresund then converted to socialism and made Hugo Watt Sjöström. their head of state. This conflict came to be known as the November revolution. New Öresund has not had any sort of civil conflict since then. Political Views Culture The Socialist Republic of New Öresund is a Swedish Micronation in Canada. It has inherited a little of both cultures, with holidays from both Sweden and Canada. It uses the typical Gregorian calendar. Language New Öresund has many official languages and alphabets, but New Öresund also has its own variant of swedish writing and pronounciation. It's very similar to northern Swedish, but it is different from that too. New Letters Eth: ð Ð (th sounds. For example: the, that, there, etc…. ) Yogh: ȝ Ȝ (ch sounds, like bach, loch ness monster, etc….. ) Eszett (German): ß (not capital version) (used for normal s sounds, as normal s’s are pronounced “sh”) Eng: ŋ Ŋ (used for ng or gn sounds, for example: eating, sign, etc….) ü Ü (German) (used for shorter u sounds, kinda like the “uh” sound, hard to explain. Example: müsli) Already in use Swedish letters in Öresunsk Swedish ö Ö (kind of an “eu sound”) ä Ä (pronounced like æ would be) å Å (it’s hard to explain, look it up) Changes to Normal Swedish K’s can no longer make “sh” sounds, as normal s’s have replaced that role. Some words have had some of their letters replaced with some of the new ones. For example: dem/de (they) → ðem & ðe (they aren’t pronounced very differently, as you can only ever so slightly hear that, for example in this case, it’s with a th sound not a d sound. Overall not too many changes here.) (Many more) A basic translation Hello my name is Hugo and I am eating a sandwich. Hallå, mitt namn är Hugo oȝ jag äter en smörgåß. Cities, Regions, and Dominions The State of New Öresund currently only has two cities. The biggest one is Sjöströmgborg, the center of freedom, the heart of New Öresund. The Prime Minister himself lives in Sjöströmborg. The only other city so far in the state of New Öresund is Öreholm. Very close to Sjöströmborg, Öreholm is a small town, where a lot of festivals take place, as it is surrounded by beautiful hills, elegant trees, and has several flower gardens. New Öresund also has control over the State of Kerland, the State of Kotholm, the State of Bjorkdal, the State of Malva and the New Kiruna Strip. These regions contain the cities of Wattborg, Alvik, Karolinborg, New Gavle, and New Falun. New Öresund lastly has control over a military base, the Sickla Military base, which is outside of any of the country's regions. This military base is the largest out of the three military bases. It is also the most important as since it is surrounded by forest, training around this base best simulates warfare. Holidays In New Öresund * Independence Day - October 14th: A bright and Festive Day Celebrating New Öresund's Independence from Canada. * Alla Helgons Dag (Halloween) ''' - October 31st: A dark and spooky day celebrated similarly to North American Halloween. * '''Christmas Day - December 25th: A joyful and festive day in which presents are given to one another, and a traditional Swedish "Julbord" is eaten. * New Year's Eve '''- December 31st: A bright and colorful night where fireworks are set off, and resolutions are made, and in celebration of the passing of the old year, and the beginning of a new one. * '''Easter - April 1st: A smaller holiday, celebrating bunnies. On this day chocolate and candy are eaten, just for fun. * Midsommar (Midsummer) '''- June 25th: A Swedish Holiday to celebrate summer. This would be celebrated like a typical Swedish Midsommar. * '''Thanksgiving - Second Monday of October: A typical Thanksgiving. You make a hand tree, and write down what you're thankful for. Then you would have a giant feast with turkey and gravy. yum.